1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chained-terminals body, in which terminals are arranged in parallel to each other at even intervals, to be crimped in one process to electric wires, such as a flat circuit body, a crimper for crimping the terminals of the chained-terminals body to the electric wires, and a method of manufacturing the chained-terminals body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are mounted in a car as a vehicle. Wiring harnesses are wired in the car for transmitting electric power and control signals to the electronic devices. Each wiring harness includes a plurality of electric wires and a plurality of connectors. The electric wire is a conductive core wire (call conductor hereafter) covered with a cover of an insulator, that is a covered wire.
A set of the connectors includes a pair of insulating connector housings connected to each other and electrically conductive terminals received in the connector housings. The terminal has a wire connecting portion, at one end thereof, joined to an end of the electric wire to connect electrically to the conductor and an electric contact portion, at the other end thereof, to touch a mating terminal. By connecting the connector housings to each other, the wiring harness transmits the control signals to the electronic devices.
Number of wires of the wiring harness is increasing in proportion with increase of the electronic devices mounted in the car. For wiring with high density and a small room, a method of crimping the plurality of terminals to a flat circuit body, in which a plurality of conductor arranged in parallel with a gap to each other is covered with a cover, is proposed; refer the Japan Published Patent Application No. H07-288143.